


[Podfic of] Kiss a Girl

by isweedan



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Sex swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:43:35] Author's Summary/Note:  Um, so, then I decided to write like 5K of genderswap. Fair warning, I think that genderswap with this particular pairing can be Tricky Business, so I attempted to go someplace a little different than the usual genderswap plotline (e.g. Girl is Hot, Boy Likes Hot Girl, Boy Realizes He Still Likes Hot Girl After She Turns Back Into A Boy). Hopefully I succeeded!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Kiss a Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss A Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8575) by setissma. 



> This fascinating sexswap story is a real standout fic to me ( I *adore* the line about "eggs with stuff") much as paraka is a really great standout person to me! And so, a fitting podfic on the occasion of her podficversary.

**Length**  43:35

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Kiss%20a%20Girl.mp3) [M4B Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Kiss%20a%20Girl.m4b) (right-click save)

**Author's Note:**

> This work was recorded as a part of [ Idol: An AI Podfic Anthology a.k.a. The Sooper Sekrit Paraka Podfic Projekt](http://ai-podfic.livejournal.com/33124.html) as organised by fire_juggler for paraka's 5-year podfic anniversary. The entire project, all ~6.5 hours of 21 AI (+1 Bandom) podfics by 21 podficcers can be found at the link.


End file.
